


Thank You

by DoubleMeh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confidence, F/F, Fluffish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMeh/pseuds/DoubleMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is not very happy with her body. But Kanaya loves her and wants her to love herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Rose was, ultimately, rather self conscious. She did not like revealing much of her body, and did not care for social events that required one to look ones best. Rose was built with a bit of a small frame, though a graceful one. She was not curvy in slightest, being a 32A in regards to cup size, and hips barely filling a pair of small waisted jeans. She was very unlike her girlfriend. Kanaya was built like a supermodel, a mile high and full of curves. Her tall and stunning body seemed to have the effect of a brilliant light flashing on when she entered the room. She felt completely comfortable with her body, and showed it off as she pleased. Yet she was not content. She wanted Rose to feel like she did, full of confidence. Rose was, after all one of the most gorgeous people she had ever met. And so, it was on their sixteen-month anniversary that Kanaya held Rose in front of the mirror. "What are you doing?" asked a bemused Rose. "I'm showing you something." "And what would that be?" "A portrait of the most beautiful woman known in existence." Rose sucked in a breath and smiled. She turned to face Kanaya before giving her a peck on the lips. "Your a flatterer, and you always have been!" Kanaya smiled back, before replying "I know that one statement won't change much, and it might take months, but Rose, I want you to know that you should be confidant. You're so beautiful and smart and nice, you should flaunt it. I'm not saying you should go outside your comfort zone, but I want you to love your body, and I'm here to help." Rose hugged Kanaya tightly. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic that I had to get typed before I lost the idea!


End file.
